The Dark Assassins
by Ryuunak
Summary: Two Toa assassins embark to find their real father and find who had killed Toa Takanuva. Things get worse when the Toa Zanak interfere. When the find out their past, all they can do is look back.
1. One Thousand Years Ago

_One__ thousand years ago…_

_Two__ hooded beings walked into the ballroom, scanning their eyes across the room. The one in the lead, started to walk, letting his cloak follow. The one behind him followed as well. A drunk Vortixx rammed into the leading one. A hissing noise was followed by something leaking from his cloak, only to be stopped by the second one's hand on shoulder. The second one nodded to the left, to the throne room. Both of them walked into the room, to see a Frostelus King known as Foastek. The beastly king laughed at the joker and slashed him in half with a thick broadsword. The blood stained blade retracted to its sheath. "Well look here, two naves. Be gone! You can beg for money, but if you do I will kill you." He bellowed. The two beings stood their ground, not affected by the threat. "Well, seems you want it the hard way?" Guards –. Only to be stopped by the dark beings gun. He shot the dark revolver. It whizzed pass the Frostelus Ka, more humanoid ones, used for guarding. The bullet stopped at blade of Foastek. "Kill them." He whispered. The guards took out their blades only to be all knocked out by an unknown force. Foastek readied his blade, only to be stopped, by a force. He couldn't breath! Something was in his throat, suffocating him. The powerful looking being with the gun flashed to the fallen king. "I have something to deliver. From a certain someone, who waited for your death along time ago." He whispered in multiple voices. The king tried to raise his blade, but could not. The being raised his gun to the king's head. "The present has been delivered. He whispered. Boom…"_

* * *

Chaos…pure chaos can only describe the scene after the gunshot. People were trying to get the guards out front, but all of them were out cold before the assassination. The two beings scanned their eyes again. The gun one nodded to the other one. The second being jumped out of the window, leaving the gun one. He ran to some Vortixx, drew a long kunai knife, known as a "Lx Dagger", grabbed one and plunged the blade into the Vortixx's stomach. Gasping in pain, he dropped to his knee… dead. He stabbed and stabbed, killed and killed. He grabbed a Toa couple and slashed them both. The Toa's daughter saw it all. She had run by her parents and turned around to see how they fended. She was terrified, seeing her parents murdered by an evil being. She had ran and ran, tears streaming from her face. Unfortunately the killer had teleported right in front of her, making her trip. Tears still streaming down, she looked up. The murderer looked her age… and he looked like a Toa. He took a hard look at her, then waved her as no threat and kept killing…the screams echoing off the walls…

* * *

Five hundred thousand Matoran, Toa, Frostelus, Vortixx, and Skakdi attended the party. Only Three Hundred thousand survived…the day had been called "The Massacre of Mata Nui" as if Mata Nui had been slain by his protector. A Toa took rise a thousand years later, looking for revenge for her parents. That Toa of Sonic trained and trained and became famous in the "City of Lights" raised by the legendary Toa Mazeka and his team of Toa Zanak. She searched and searched for those two Toa, but no luck. One day she found a link, they were going to kill the Turaga of Artakha, Turaga Havon. Toa Lana, told Taka Nui and the Toa Zanak and left.

* * *

The beginning, when the two strangers go into the castle. I got that from Edgar Allen Poe's The Masque of the Red Death. The Red Death disguises itself and when the prince tries to kill it, the prince is killed along with everyone in the abbey.


	2. The Meeting

Today…

The two assassins were sitting in their temporary hut, thinking about how to get to Artakha. "It's pretty heavily guarded since the raid the Brotherhood of Makuta did." The other Toa said.

"Yeah, I'll get through the guards, then you follow behind after I knock them out." The older one said in multiple voices. The younger one looked at his hand that seemed to be dripping then reforming.

"I wonder how we got this body? He said, cloak on him. Ignoring the question, after a loud noise rang. They looked outside to see a gray and white Toa outside, looking raged. Her Seismic Axe Spear gleamed in the sun, looking like it was just sharpened.

"You!" She hissed. "I won't forgive you for what you did to me. Do you know how hard my life was after my parents were killed? I had to scavenge for food, but Mata Nui changed my fate and let Mazeka find me. I trained for this day. Your deaths" She growled.

"… What death?" The younger one asked. Roaring Toa Lana engaged in battle.

* * *

It seemed she had the upper hand. She had sliced off the younger one's arm and aimed for his head. He ducked and drew a short sword and tried to slice her with it. She responded by unleashing a sonic scream. He was dazed, but somehow stood his ground. Piercing with her spear axe, she missed, but her axe shot out, connected by a chain. Grazing him, he shot out a shuriken, but missed. The shuriken came back, connected by a liquid substance. It struck her back hard. She yelped in pain. "Why aren't you fighting?!" She hissed at the older one.

"He's enough for you." He replied coldly. Angered she shot out her axe heads and spear head. It seemed to have passed through him, then out. The axe head and spearhead were levitating.

"Whoa that's cool!" said the younger one. Smirking, she replied

"My Seismic Spear Axe has a Matatu's power in it allowing me to make it float."

"They made Kanohi weapons already? Don't seem so strong." She raised her spear and a thousand axe heads raised.

"_Des Garron". _She whispered. Striking down on the younger one, impaling him into the ground. Blood pouring out, he fell to the ground, dead…

* * *

Her revenge had ½ done; now the other half is waiting. She raised her axe heads and stroke down. The cloaked being did something inhuman. He grabbed his friend's dead body and used it as a shield. Covering him from the attack he, took out his gun and shot, only to miss. The dead body suddenly turned into a liquid. "Bastard!" He yelled at the puddle. Raising her axe heads for a final attack, this one was her last. She couldn't handle the stress. She raised it and swung down, for the last attack.

* * *

She had hit home…or so she thought. She had the being's cloak on her axe, but not him. A hissing noise caused her to look around. It was the Piraka, still alive except that he didn't look like a normal Toa. He was made of Protodites! He lunged out and grabbed her, threatening to suffocate her. Then a hand reached out and punched him. It was his friend.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled, the Protodites rippling down.

"Let's let her explain why she wants to kill us." He said calmly.

"To kill us like those countless Toa had tried. Let me finish this one off!" He responded by throwing a shuriken, but it passed through him.

"No, this one doesn't look like she was hired by anyone. She wanted revenge, but why?" "You killed my parents!" She yelled. They looked confused. "When we were teens, you killed Foastek, then killed my parents!"

"… Your parents were murderers. They killed countless Matoran to mask their crimes, and killed our parents with the help of Foastek." The Protodite one said coldly.

"That's impossible!" She yelled. The Protodite one gave her something. She looked over it and said,

"This is your father's sword…" The younger one pointed out. "And that's our parent's blood."

"No, how could they do this…"

"The ones I killed were either part of the killings or did illegal business with Makuta." "How did you find out?" She asked.

"Our…parents told us. To keep that a secret, our parents were killed, and then they left us, thinking we were no threat." He replied. Taking his ripped cloak, he put it on and walked inside.

* * *

"Turaga Havon killed some Skakdi with the help of some Toa after the Skakdi refused to give up their land. Nektann is still alive, but barely. We need to kill the Turaga and the Toa." The Protodite said.

"A Turaga, killing!? That's crazy!"

"No, after Makuta was killed, new evil came. This world needs evil and good to balance itself." He replied.

"By the way, what are your names?"

"The name's Bael and that's Dagon." He rippled, rippling his body. An eruption followed by a command to surround, made Bael look out. "Kill those two piraka!" The lead Frostelus said.

"You stay here." Bael said.

"But –. Dagon silenced her with a wave of his hand. "If you're with us you'll be a piraka too. It'll be quick." He promised. Walking outside, Bael took out his Lx Dagger and raised it, making the blade hum. Dagon took out his shurikens and threw five of them that struck home. The Frostelus Ak, which were trackers, fell too the ground. Bael zoomed past and struck the leader, who deflected with a battle hammer.

"My name is Asek and you killed my brother, Foastek. I would've killed him to become king, but you beat me too it. It caused his son to become king. I tried to kill his son, but now he's too heavily guarded!" He growled.

"It's your turn Dagon." Bael said. Dagon nodded and revealed his cloak.


	3. The Secret Revealed

Dagon's body gleamed in the sun. It was dripping, but quickly reforming back. Asek commanded fifty Frostelus Ka to attack and one hundred to surround them. He swung his arm and it extended, latching on to one Frostelus, and then ramming him into the other ones. He drew his short sword and slashed the Frostelus, then changed his arm into a hammer, smashing the Frostelus. Asek yelled for the Ka to take fire. The front ones shot, but for Dagon to transform into a puddle of Energized Protodermis. The bullets killed the front Frostelus. Dagon created blade claws and charged at the Frostelus.

All the Frostelus were killed in a matter of minutes except Asek. Five hundred deaths…Dagon raised a shuriken and threw it striking Asek's hammer. Ask drew his hammer to strike, but was frozen. He couldn't move his body! He looked at his leg, which started to turn into Protosteel. He struck his leg, trying to get it loose, but all it did was hurt him. He could feel pain even thought his leg was coated in Protosteel. He screamed, the Protosteel covering him completely.

Toa Lana starred in horror. Asek had been turned completely into Protosteel. That could have happened to her, but why didn't it? She wondered. "You're… your made of Protosteel." She said in horror.

"_Liquid _Protosteel." He corrected her.

"_How?" _

"I said I didn't know."

"But I do." Bael said.

"You do?" Dagon asked surprised.

"Yes. Let's go into the hut and discuss this. My Protodites will clean this mess up." He said as the Protodites swarmed the Frostelus and started to devour them like locusts. They returned and the Toa walked into the hut.

"Here it is…"

"When we were kids, we were born…strange. We were not like anything anyone has seen. We were like…this." He said pointing to his body and his brother's. "We were shunned and our parents were the only one who tolerated us…at least that's what they tried to make us think, or lets say me. Our parents loved Dagon more than me because he could pass as a normal Toa of Iron while my body was in constant movement. I became colder and hated. Dagon was my only company and friend. No one knows why were like this. That's our story in a nutshell." It took some time for Lana to absorb this.

"That's…horrible! Your parents shunned you because you were different?"

"It's nothing. I don't need pity."

"But…but." Dagon raised a hand to her face.

"No."

"Anyway we have to go. Go back to Taka Nui. We need to think about how to get into Artakha."

"Artakha? I can get into there easy. I did them a favor by getting them materials to build something."

"Really? You can get us in?" Dagon asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I'll arrange a ferry there and I'll drop you off there and wait for you to come back."

"But how will the boat driver know where to go? Maps to Artakha have been destroyed and everyone who knows how to get there were killed."

"Who says someone else will drive?"

"…No! How will you do it?"

"Just pray that we'll survive this."

Lana got a ship from someone that he saved from a Chute Spider. The ship was fairly small, but it was still enough to make it to Artakha. They set sail the next morning because the sea was calm. Ocean tides hit the ship and water splashed aboard. Using her sonic powers, she pushed the water off the deck and continued sailing. It was frightening for Dagon because his substance couldn't stand water and if he fell overboard, he would sink to the bottom of the ocean. He had to attach himself to a pole to save himself from falling. They landed on the dock of Artakha and the residents met them, but the Toa Assassins slipped past them. They went to the head building where Artakha resided in with Turaga Havon. They avoided the guards and walked casually in.

They found him in a room preparing a speech for the residents. Heavily Toa guards guarded him from intruders. Since there was no way to kill him silently and quick, they decided to reveal themselves.

"Get the intruders!" A guard screamed. The Toa blasted them with unique weapons and hacked at them with weapons. Bael avoided all the attacks and the weapons got stuck in Dagon who absorbed them and blasted them out, skewering several Toa. Bael yawned mockingly and slashed the guards with his dagger and shot several of them in the head, killing them instantly. When all the guards were either dead or knocked unconscious, the two Toa walked about to Havon. Quickly, Bael's arm shot out and grabbed the Turaga by the robe.

"Where is our father?" He growled at him.

"Your father?" Lana asked.

"That's the main reason we came here. Our real father, not the one we thought was him." Dagon said.

"How did you figure out?" Havon stuttered.

"One of your scouts said something about it, said that we were "projects"."

"When your father finds out, you'll be killed!" Havon said then laughed.

"Tell us or I'll kill you." Bael said calmly.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the person who killed first Toa of Light, Takanuva." Then Havon's heart light disappeared.

"I stopped his heart light with my Protodites. He didn't give us an answer."  
"But now you'll have to solve his riddle." Lana said.

"Shouldn't be so hard. I already knew who did it, or at least I hope he did."

They departed to the forgotten land of the "City of Legends". Metru Nui was in ruins and the occasional Rahi would scamper away from the ruins of buildings. Walking in to the destroyed Coliseum, Bael sent Protodite scouts. All of them reported to have seen nothing, but a tunnel entrance. They decided to investigate the entrance and walked inside. At the end of a tunnel were several monitors that showed the outside of the world that was Mata Nui's physical body. Nothing interesting, but then a Protodite scount saw a video. Grabbing the video, they put it into a slot. A video showed…the creation of the Toa.


	4. Their Birth

"_Here you go Toa Marka. Here is your son and his brother." _

"_How adorable, a Toa of Iron and a Toa of Air. How is Bael doing? _

"_Great. He's a quick-learner, just like me." Toa Makani gloated._

"_What do you want to name this one?"_

"_After my brother, Dagon."_

"_Dagon it is."_

"_Bael! You have a brother now."_

"_Bro-ter?"_

"_Yes, your brother. You need to protect him and help him since he's very young."_

"_Ve-ry young-fast." _

"_Wow! Your learning chute speak already! Your father must be proud."_

"_I am. A great son and wife and now another son! What a miracle."_

"_Hurry! The experiment is going wrong!" Turaga Havon screamed. _

"_What are you doing to my sons?" Toa Makani screamed at him._

"_An…experiment to make them stronger."_

"_No! They don't need to be stronger! They're strong enough! Bael can already create whirlwinds and Dagon can create weapons!"_

"_They're not strong enough to fight the Toa Zanak. Do you want to die? They know that you killed Turaga Dume! We need fighting machines to kill the Toa and escape into Taka Nui and take over!"_

"_But…fine experiment."_

"_Good. Now get the Protodites and Energized Protodermis!" The kids were struggling in the chains. They were in a giant jar and were blinded. _

"_I'm sorry my sons." Makani said as the Energized Protodermis poured into Bael's vat and the Protodites were unleashed on Dagon…_

"_This is not good! They're manipulating the Energized Protodermis! Several members have been destroyed or turned into something hideous! The Protodites are swarming and destroying everything!" Havon screamed._

"_Run Marka!" Makani screamed. _

"_Marka's dead…" Havon said. _

"_Huh? How? Why?"_

"_We used her to attract the Protodites. They seem to like to eat steel armor." _

"_What! You used her as bait?"_

"_It was for us to live! Do you want to die?"_

"_But…hurry, get into the ship!" Makani commanded. Then a waved of Energized Protodermis swept the room destroying all the mutated Rahi. Makani summoned a tornado to bounce the waves off successfully. Havon stayed behind the Toa and when the wave of death passed, another wave of Protodites swarmed. The hissing and chattering of the Protodites echoed the room. Havon and Makani made a run for the ship, but they were coming quick. Then a hand hit into Makani and he felt weakened as he looked up and saw Turaga Havon with his Kakama on. "W-What are you doing?" He asked feebly. _

"_Escaping. If your going to die, fine, but me? A scientist with experience beyond you? A waste that would be. See you later Toa." He said as he sped out and the Protodites gnawed into Makani's armor. _

_The Toa kids were left scarred for life. One was made completely of Protodites and the other out of Liquid Protosteel. They were adopted by a Toa couple and had amnesia from their past. They were shunned, but soon became renown assassins. _


End file.
